


Dark Matter || Извини, но мне надо бежать

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't take it seriously, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuses.It's just for fun. You can blame the song for it. it's "Звери - Рома извини" and I have a translation for the song.<br/>Still about One and Three. <br/>Jace Corso (or Derrick Moss) and Marcus Boone stuck in my mind.<br/>I hope you enjoy it!))<br/>Thanks for watching!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matter || Извини, но мне надо бежать

Throughout the six months  
All the things that couldn't wait were really nothing,  
It was all rubbish for the six months,  
You didn't have to tell me about your flights!  
I was ready to drop everything  
To stay with you forever.  
Hey, my dear, why do you look upset?  
We'll get in touch by phone, now bye!

You know, I'm sorry, but I have to run,  
I've got a lot of things to do, please understand.  
You know, I'm sorry, but my flight goes:  
Moscow, Rostov, Kazan and back to Moscow.  
You know, I'm sorry, but I have to run,  
I've got a lot of things to do, please understand.  
You know, I'm sorry, but my flight goes:  
Moscow, Rostov, Kazan and back to Moscow.  
Moscow, Rostov and back to Moscow!


End file.
